Lust
by Zepherus
Summary: Its' Shizuru and Natsukis' anniversary. Natsuki has planned a surprise but can Shizuru control herself long enough to get it FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**ME NO OWN. This is rated "M" for a reason. If you don't like girl on girl, LEAVE!!!!!**

"Oi, Shizuru! Are you ready yet?" Natsuki called, impatient with her lover for taking so long to get ready.

It was their three-month anniversary and she had planned something special. Natsuki paced around their apartment as she fumed. 'I wonder what's taking that baka so long to get ready,' she thought to herself. Just as she was getting ready to yell again, she heard a husky Kyoto-ben practically _groan_ her name.

"Ara, ara. Is my Na-tsu-ki impatient with me? I will just have to make it up to her, ne?

Natsuki stiffly turned around only to be met with desire filled crimson eyes. She swallowed thickly, wetting her dried throat as she took in the lusty pose her girlfriend was in.

Shizuru was propped up against the doorframe with one stiletto-clad foot resting against it while the other one was holding her up. Her back was arched, ample breasts jutting out. One of her arms was above her head gripping onto the doorframe while the other one was running up her upper thigh and hip sensually. Her tousled dirty blond hair was covering half of her face, only letting her eyes show. The curvy body was covered in a dangerously sexy black dress that had a slit going up both sides. This would have been okay had the dress not been as short as it was, only going to her upper thigh. The slits went all the way up to the sides of her breasts, held together by criss-crossing black ribbons.

Natsuki's eyes darkened with lust as they roamed up and down Shizurus' body. "Shizuru," Natsuki growled, having to restrain herself from _ravishing _Shizuru on the floor. From taking her repeatedly until she passed out, then taking her some more when she woke up. She took two long strides to to her girlfriend before pushing her up against the door. Natsuki held her in place with her lean body, one of her hands holding both of Shizurus' above her head.

Shizuru gasped at the quickness of her lover. A light blush graced her cheeks as she thought about Natsuki's strength and energy _in bed_. She opened her mouth to tease Natsuki about her sudden dominance, but was cut off by a raspy voice growling lustily in her ear.

"Do you have any _idea_ how much I want you right now, Shizuru?" Natsuki said as she thrust upwards with the thigh that was snug in between Shizuru's trembling thighs.

"Ooooohhhh _Gooooodddd."_

Shizuru could not believe the sound that ripped from her throat as Natsuki did this. She turned her head to the side in embarrassment as she panted, trying to catch her breath from the sudden stimulation.

Natsuki also groaned, but at hearing the pleasure filled sound of her lover. She pulled back her head from Shizurus' ear to look at her face, but was met with the sight of her creamy neck straining to the side. Unable to control herself, she latched onto the pale column before her, sucking and licking on the pulse point.

Shizuru tried to wriggle her way out of her lovers' hold, but all she succeeded in doing was rub herself up against the thigh that pressed hard on her center. She moaned continuously, moving her hips faster and faster, trying to get some much needed friction.

"Na-natsuk-ki," she moaned, begging for completion.

Suddenly, the warm body pressed against her was gone and she felt herself falling, her weak legs unable to support her. A pair of strong arms caught her and held her safely. She gazed upward with cloudy crimson eyes, looking through her long, dark lashes at Natsuki.

"Why did you stop?" She asked in a voice gone husky with need. She felt herself being adjusted, then let go, as Natsuki stepped back and attempted to regain her control.

Shizuru roamed her lover's body, eyes darkening even more as they watched Natsuki's heaving chest move up and down.

Up and down.

_Up and Down._

She snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at Natsuki's face to see that it was red as a tomato. But her eyes, _oh her eyes!_

They were practically glowing through the hair that covered her face, shining out like two vermilion beacons.

"We should go, I have arranged a surprise for us," came the impossibly deep voice of Natsuki, so gone in desire and the need to have Shizuru quaking _around_ her fingers and tongue that she couldn't control her vocal chords. She ran a shaking hand through her silky blue locks, trying to get some semblance of calm.

Shizuru just stared at her, her mouth hanging open in shock. Natsuki was able to resist _her_?!?!? She cleared her throat with a cough. "Yes, *ahem*, we wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

She turned around quickly and made for the door, not wanting Natsuki to see the disappointment and slight hurt that filled her face. Did Natsuki not want her?

She was caught off guard when she was roughly pushed up against the door, face first this time.

Natsuki could not bear to have the holder of her heart sad, so she decided to give her a little……present. Just to keep her happy until later.

"Natsuki, what are you do--- Ahhhhhhhh!!!"

Shizurus question was replaced with a loud groan as she felt Natsuki's hand slide through one of the slits on the side of her dress. Working quickly, Natsuki ran her index and middle finger over Shizurus' pussy, feeling the wetness through the thin lace. She groaned, loving the feel of it coating her fingers. Shizuru couldn't believe this was happening, first Natsuki rejects her and now she's taking her up against a door! What was going on?

"Natsuki. Wha-ah-what are y-you doi- Oh God- doing?"

Natsuki just buried her face further into the sweet smelling hair in front of her.

"What does it _feel_ like I'm doing? I'm fucking you." As she said this, Natsuki pushed the lace barrier aside and thrust three fingers into Shizuru's sopping pussy. A long, shrill wail erupted from Shizurus' mouth as the felt her walls stretch to accommodate the intruders. Quickly, without giving Shizuru time to adjust, Natsuki started up a fast, hard rhythm, working her loves' g-spot and clit at a punishingly hard pace.

Shizuru could do nothing but moan and attempt to breathe as she was worked over. She gave another scream as she felt Natsuki force another finger in; ruthlessly twisting them as much as she could each time she withdrew and pushed back in.

Natsuki blinked back sweat that tried to go into her eyes. Gritting her teeth at the feel of Shizuru starting to clench rhythmically around her fingers, starting to _cum_, she leaned in close to the ear in front of her.

Shizuru shivered even more and shut her eyes tightly as she felt a warm, wet tongue trace the outer rim of her ear.

"Do you want to cum, 'Zuru?" Asked Natsuki, using her pet name for Shizuru. Shizuru nodded, throwing her head back while moving her hips harshly onto the fingers penetrating her. She wrapped an arm around Natsukis' neck and ground downwards, forcing the fingers deeper. Natsuki growled and bit down on Shizurus' neck whilst grinding her fingers into Shizurus' clit and g-spot at the same time as hard as she could.

Shizuru screamed, her voice cracking as the orgasm ripped through her body, tearing her to pieces. She gasped Natsukis' name repeatedly as wave after wave of sublime pleasure cascaded through her. When she finally came down and regained her senses, she was shocked to notice that she was on the floor with Natsuki behind her, still stoking the length of her softly. She groaned as she felt a smaller orgasm shudder through her, letting her head fall back and rest on Natsukis' shoulder as the wave rolled through her.

"Do you feel better now, Shizuru?" Asked Natsuki. She was worried; usually Shizuru would be trying to recuperate by now.

"Ara," came a hoarse and husky voice," I think you broke me."

Natsuki just chuckled. Shizuru couldn't believe how satisfied she felt; she had never cum like that! She struggled to her feet and wobbled to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When she came out, refreshed and less sticky, she saw a sight that set her lower half on fire all over again.

Natsuki was leaning against the doorframe, sucking away on the fingers that had been inside her. Her eyes were closed in pleasure and when she had gotten all the juices she could, she groaned, popping them out of her mouth with a dejected sigh.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"Yeah," came the still shaky voice of Shizuru. Her hand was taken hostage by a still slightly wet one before she was led out into a dark and misty night.

Who knew what else this special anniversary might hold?

**Well, well, well!! That was certainly exciting, ne? this is only chapter one of a maybe three part thing so, hold on, it's cumin!! *snicker* anyway, I don't own and drop some reviews!!!! They are food for my SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BWAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. An Interesting Engagement

**HELLO MY LOVLIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You left so many reviews, I am awed. Sooooo, NEW CHAPPY!!!!!!**

"_Yeah," came the still shaky voice of Shizuru. Her hand was taken hostage by a still slightly wet one before she was led out into a dark and misty night._

_Who knew what else this special anniversary might hold?_

Shizuru, still exhausted from the previous activities, dozed lightly on the way to her 'surprise'. Natsuki decided to take her 2010 Chevy Camero. It was a mixture of Crimson and midnight blue, both so dark they looked black until the car passed under a street-lamp. Natsuki glanced over at her slumbering lover and smirked to herself.

'I guess I tired her out. I hope she has enough energy for later.' She chuckled, shaking her head softly and making her blue locks moving delicately against her pale cheeks. She continued driving for about twenty minutes before pulling into a parking lot and parking her car.

Shizuru mumbled, coming awake slightly at the loss of vibration from the car. "Shizuru, wake up." Natsuki said, ready to get the night started. When all Shizuru did was mumble and turn her head, Natsuki grew agitated. Deciding to wake her up cruelly, Natsuki leaned in close to the pale ear, memories from earlier flashing into her head and making her hot.

"Zuru, please," she groaned, breathing heavily as though in the throes of pleasure. Shizuru immediately sat up, a light blush gracing her cheeks. "Ara, ara. Izeiku, waking me up in such a manner."

"Come on, we're here."

Natsuki got out of the car, shutting her door and going around the car and opening Shizurus'. Shizuru stepped out and shook her hair out, fixing up her appearance from her little nap. She looked around and saw that they were parked at the front of a fancy restaurant.

"Natsuki, why are we here?"Shizuru asked, looking at the restaurant with confusion. Natsuki rarely took her out and, when she did, it was never to a fancy place such as this.

The restaurant was built to look like an old style Castle. It was made of rough looking marble but, when you touched it, it was smooth as glass. Leading up to the door was an intriguing design of stones placed so that they resembled a moat, all of them connecting like the pieces of a mosaic display.

Natsuki took Shizurus arm and lead her up the steps to go inside. When they opened the massive oak doors, Shizuru gasped at the splendor and _opulence_ that radiated from every corner of the room. While large, there were only a few tables; but each table had its own fireplace where guests could warm themselves while waiting on their food. Each table was sectioned off from the others by each separate fire place; the mantle of each was spread out, forming rooms in which to dine. There were musicians stationed at the front of the restaurant that played tasteful classical music and, every now and then, a husky voiced female singer would join the group to add to the rich sound coursing through the room.

Shizuru was in awe at the lengths that Natsuki took to ensure that they would enjoy their time eating while being left mostly alone. She failed to notice that they were soon led to a table and seated by the very back of the establishment, the music only just reaching their ears.

She snapped from her reverie to see Natsuki smirking at her over a glass of dark red wine. She lifted the glass slowly and, taking care to never let her eyes leave the stunned crimson ones before her, took a deep drink from the heady liquid. Setting the glass softly down while licking her lips sensually, humming deeply in contentment.

"So," came a husky voice," Do you like your surprise? I have to admit that this isn't all of it but it is a good bit of it."

Shizuru smiled softly at her lover before replying in and equally husky voice, "Well then, I can't wait to see just what else you have up your sleeve, Na-tsu-ki."

She drew out the name like she wanted to caress each syllable with her lips before setting it free. Chuckling softly at the fluttering eyes and pink tinge to her girlfriends cheeks, took and sip from her own wine. "Mmmmm, delicious. But it is not the best _nectar_ I have ever tasted." While saying this, she eyed the woman before her hungrily.

Natsuki merely smirked and nodded her head in agreement. The waiter came to their table and asked what they would like to eat. Given that they were too busy flirting with each other to even glace at the menu, they asked the waiter for his opinion for what to get.

With their orders taken, the two lovers lapsed into a conversation about their day, occasionally making innuendos at each other and revving their engines even more than they already were.

When their food came, it was consumed with exclamations and slow moan of ecstasy… Yeah, it was just that good.

The night quickly wrapped up with dessert. A chocolate soufflé that had puffed up to perfection. Just as the last bite was about to be eaten a single glass of champagne was brought to the table. Shizuru glanced up and froze at what she saw floating in it.

A ring. Not just any old ring though. She fished it out of the flute and examined it closer. The band appeared to be made of platinum and it had two large gems surrounded by several smaller diamonds. The gems were emerald and ruby, the colors so crisp and clear that the twinkled with their own light. Shizuru inhaled sharply and looked at Natsuki for confirmation. Natsuki looked her deep in the eyes and spoke for the deepest depths of her soul.

"Shizuru, from the moment we first met I knew you were my special someone. The other half to my soul—my soul mate. At first I tried to deny that and it only ended up hurting us both. I now know that I will only be truly happy if I can call you mine forever. Shizuru, will you marry me?"

At the end of her speech, Natsuki was kneeling on one knee beside Shizuru's chair while holding her hand in both of her own. Bright green eyes searched hers for any trace of denial and, finding none when Shizuru said "yes" softly, she slid the ring onto her finger.

Unable to control her appetite for her lover anymore, she quickly paid the bill and led Shizuru back to the car, pushing her in and speeding back to the house.

Shizuru would get many a surprise that night, and it was only just starting.

***whispers* please don't hate me…**

**So, what do all you horn dogs think? Should I write another chapter filled with Hot Lesbian Monkey *not really using real monkeys* SMEX???? Review and tell me? Come on, don't be shy!!! You could even drop a few ideas by me, I need some "inspiration" *winks***


	3. Fun in a Car

**WARNING!HERE THAR BE SMEX!**

Natsuki clenched her jaw as she maneuvered the powerful car around other, slower ones. She glanced to the right out of the corner of her eye. Shizuru was fidgeting in her seat, obviously aroused. Natsuki decided to tease her a bit, wanting to get her back from all those torturous moments where _she _was teased.

"Hey Shizuru, you okay over there? You look a little….frustrated."

Shizuru couldn't believe Natsuki was taking charge and teasing her! Sure, sometimes she got dominant and got her way, but it was always physically, not verbally. Shizuru looked at her in disbelief for a few seconds before replying.

"A-ara?"

Ooh yeah, real smooth.

"Ahem, what did you say, Na-tsu-ki?' Shizuru was off-kilter. Somehow, Natsuki was becoming more like her, and in turn, she like Natsuki.

"Well, you look a little uncomfortable. I hope you're not regretting your decision." In truth, Natsuki really wanted to know. Even though they had been together for a long time, she still had her insecurities. To this day, she still couldn't see why someone like Shizuru would want to be with her. Why a smart, beautiful, sophisticated, seductive Goddess would want to even _think_ about being with a lowly mutt such as herself. Luckily, Shizuru didn't see it that way. If their time together has proven anything, it has proven that Shizuru wanted _her_. Nevertheless, she still wondered.

Shizuru, on the other hand, was shocked. Had she unknowingly led Natsuki to believe that she didn't want her? She looked at Natsuki, noticing that she was waiting on an answer.

"Ara. No Natsuki, I am merely….preparing myself for later. I want to be all my Natsuki needs and more. With the way the night is going, it seems that Natsuki is going to be in charge. I only wish to be ready for _everything_ she might ask of me. Fufufufu."

As she said this, Shizuru scooted her seat back and reclined it, so she was more comfortable for the upcoming activity. She slowly trailed her hand from her neck to her collarbones, gaining Natsukis' attention. Still moving slowly, she brought her other hand up and gently squeezed her own breast. Gasping at the pressure, she quickly moved the hand resting on her neck to in-between her thighs, feeling the heat being sparked to life there. Moaning, she tilted her head back while cupping her sex tightly, causing her back to arch and push her breast further into her hand. Panting slightly with a light blush gracing her features, Shizuru started moving the hand on her pussy in small tight circles, stimulating her clit and the area around it. She pinched her nipple and groaned from deep within her chest at the mixed feelings of pain and pleasure.

"D-do you think I'm, Ahhh! Ready for, hnnnnaaa, you… N-na-stu-k-ki?" Shizuru couldn't control her stuttering or gasps. She could feel herself building towards completion.

Natsuki had long since stopped the car in an abandoned parking lot. She stared at the shuddering girl beside her, enraptured by the involuntary movements and noises. Her eyes trailed Shizurus' body, starting from her flushed face and moving downward. Her eyes roamed over her face, watching her eyes clench and unclench in rapture. Moving her eyes over Shizurus neck, Natsuki noticed how her pulse throbbed harshly, moving in time with her stuttered gasps; stuttered gasps that caused Shizurus' chest to heave wildly, pushing her breasts up and forcing them down in a quick, staccato rhythm. Shizuru moaned, her body jerking as her hand started to move quicker and her gasps got just a little bit louder.

Natsuki knew what that meant. Acting quickly, she tore Shizurus hand away from her center and replaced it with her own. She moved her fingers around in the wetness, slipping and sliding over the sensitive folds. Without warning, she thrust in three fingers, going knuckle deep. Her eyes flicked up to Shizurus' red face as she contorted against the force thrusting inside of her.

Shizuru could feel herself cumming, clenching rhythmically around the three digits inside of her as she lost control. She screamed, her throat jerking and moving to get the raw, primal scream out. She thrashed wildly in her seat as her orgasm continued to rip through her, forcing pure unadulterated release through her very soul.

Natsuki moaned as she felt the clenching around her fingers, physical proof of Shizurus' pleasure. Her eyes gazed adoringly at Shizuru as she broke down, literally cumming apart in her hands. She watched as her love came down slowly, watched as her body jerked and twitched In time with the aftershock of the mind-blowing orgasm.

She slowed down the rhythm of her thrusts, letting Shizuru come down slowly.

"God, Shizuru," Natsuki said breathlessly as she held the trembling body of her lover," If you only knew what you did to me."

"Heh heh", Shizuru laughed tiredly while snuggling into the crook of Natsuki's neck," I think you _felt_ what you do to me."

To accentuate her point, she took the still wet hand from between her thighs and held it up between them. Staring into Natsuki's eyes, she slowly sucked on the fingers, twirling around them with her tongue and making sure she got every drop.

Natsuki's eyes fluttered shut and she rested her forehead against Shizuru's.

"We are _never_ going to get home", she groaned out while tangling her hand in Shizuru's hair.

Shizuru only laughed and kissed Natsuki hard, wondering why that was such a bad thing.

**SO SO SO SO SORRRY! I had to get a new computer and …..and that's what happened….Soooooo READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Home At Last

Natsuki sighed as she _finally_ drove the car into her garage. She looked over to Shizuru and smiled at the content look on her face. Getting out of the car, she made sure to shut the softly so as not to wake her slumbering lover.

'Guess I really wore her out, heheh. Damn I'm good.'

As she was praising her sexual prowess, she got Shizuru out of the car and into the safety of the house. She carefully shut the door behind her and walked through the house to their room. Setting Shizuru on the bed, she gazed at her lover's body.

'She's so perfect. God I love her.'

Shizuru was spread out on the bed, looking as is she was posed for a picture in a centerfold magazine. She was on her back with her right hand underneath her head, resting on it. Her other arm was up above her head, stretching out her body into a wonderful arch. Her legs were slightly bent and her dress was bunched up, showing her crimson g-string and muscular stomach.

Natsuki sighed once again and set about getting her love undressed for bed. She carefully lifted Shizuru up and leaned her against her body so she could unzip the dress. Fumbling around for the zipper, she let out a breath of relief as she got her fingers around it. She slowly pulled it down, reveling in the expanse of smooth porcelain flesh slowly exposed to her.

Unknown to her, Shizuru was awake, having woken when she felt a puff of air go past her sensitive ear. She struggled to remain limp and unresponsive to Natsuki but it was _so_ hard. Shizuru felt herself being raised and had to suppress a shudder at the feeling of her dress being unzipped. Her mind started to fog and she let herself be taken over by a wave of lust.

"Oomph, Shizuru! What are you doi—mmmmphhh!"

Natsuki was pinned to the bed with Shizuru resting over her, her mouth plundered by the tawny haired vixen. Shizuru smirked through the kiss, feeling the strong body writhing helplessly under hers. She pressed her body harder into Natsuki's, slipping between the spread legs of her lover.

"Mmmmmmm, feel that Natsuki? Feel me pressing down on to you? Fufufu." She chuckled into the blunettes' ear and, as an afterthought, let her tongue caress the outer edge.

Natsuki shuddered violently, thrusting her hips up into those of Shizuru while whimpering pathetically.

"Nnnnngggssshizuru!"

She couldn't take anymore! She completely broke under the teasing of her girlfriend and started to mewl and whine like a bitch in heat. Her body moved like the turbulent waves of the ocean and the only thought in her head was for Shizuru to _please just FUCK HER_!

The feeling of Natsuki pressing into her made Shizurus' eyes roll to the back of her head. Knowing that she could make such a strong girl like Natsuki completely break down like this made Shizurus head swim with power. Groaning deeply, she grasped Natsukis wrists and clasped them above her head, pinning her firmly to the bed.

"~Ara, Natsuki is so responsive tonight. I wonder what brought this on, hmmm?"

Natsuki only shivered harder, turning her head to the side in an effort to conceal the blush overtaking her features. "Please Shizuru. I-I need you!"

Shizuru chuckled and released Natsuki's wrists, sitting up to straddle her lover. "Ara ara, my Natsuki. You've done so much for me tonight. Just sit back and let me take care of you. You deserve it, ne?"

Fixing her eyes on her lover, Shizuru started to slowly raise her dress until it was finally over her head and out of the way. She tossed it to some darkened corner of the room and slowly ran her hand up her body. When they reached her hair, she tangled them in the silky locks and slowly started grinding against her lover. Natsuki groaned and placed her freed hands on the rocking hips of her lover, raising hers on each downward thrust.

Quickly tiring of slow and steady, Shizuru felt an almost animalistic need for Natsuki overtake her senses. Growling, she ripped her lover out of her clothes, needing to feel smooth flesh against her overheated body. Natsuki could only whimper as she felt herself being uncovered. Any clear thought was wiped away by the forceful kisses and touches that Shizuru laid upon her all too willing body.

Shizuru was completely taken over by the need to claim her fiancé. Plundering her mouth, she trailed her right hand down satin smooth trembling flesh. Smoothing her hand over a twitching thigh, she raised it to over Natsuki's heated core. Slipping and sliding her hand over it, she wet her first two fingers and slowly but forcefully circled them over an erect nub at the top of her entrance.

Natsuki clutched at Shizuru and she caressed her, crying out at every movement of those devilish fingers on her clit. She buried her head in Shizurus neck and, in an effort to control herself, bit into the tender muscle there.

Now, all their previous lovemaking had never been this intense or this mind numbing. So it's understandable that in the haze of her lust, Natsuki bit down harder than she meant to, right? The feeling of Natsuki sinking her teeth in the tender muscle had an unknown effect upon Shizuru, however. At the pain of feeling teeth sink into a previously unknown hotspot of hers, Shizuru felt herself loose all control.

Groaning loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Shizuru quickly moved her fingers from the blunettes clit to her entrance. Swirling them around to gather more wetness she took a moment to warn Natsuki. "Brace yourself, love," she husked into a pink-tinted ear. At that warning, she thrust them into the warm cavern of Natsuki's center.

At the feeling of the two intruders spearing into her, Natsuki shrieked, her mouth gaping open in pure pleasure. Her hips jerked along with the rough staccato thrust of Shizurus fingers and she moaned brokenly b=at the feeling of the criss-crossing inside of her.

"Nnnn, Shizuru!"

Shizuru braced herself on her free arm and raised herself up so she was hovering over her love. Her eyes took in the pink features and wanting expression that twisted Natsuki's face in a grimace of ecstasy. She took in the pink lips that parted with each breath and the eyes that were screwed tight with traces of moisture at the corners.

"Look at me, Na-tsu-ki." She demanded, her breath puffing at the exertion on fucking her love. Natsuki whimpered, throwing her head from side to side as she felt her pleasure mounting. She was so very close!

"Natsuki! I said Look at Me!" Pulling out completely, she left the girl at the brink of climax, unable to go over without that final touch.

Natsuki whimpered at the loss of the fingers that her pushing her to oblivion and squinted open her eyes. "Please don't stop. Please, please, plea-NYAAAAA!"

When she saw Natsuki's eyes open, Shizuru had roughly entered Natsuki again….with the addition of two more fingers. Green Eyes shot open as she felt herself being ravished with four fingers. The most she had h=ever attempted before was two, so the feeling of being stretched to her limits brought forth a shriek of pleasure as she was taken.

Shizuru curled her fingers in a cupping motion and wiggled them, sending Natsuki over the edge. Feeling the sucking on her fingers, trying to get them deeper, she thrust in repeatedly, trying to reach the very end of Natsuki.

Natsuki was constantly crying out at the feeling of Shizuru getting deeper and deeper until she reached a spot that a=had never been touch before. Exploding into climax, her lower body was jerking in uncontrollable ecstasy as she gripped Shizuru tighter. Her orgasm lasted for what seemed like an eternity for every time she felt a movement within her, she was thrust back into orgasm. Finally, the spasms wracking her body quieted and she was left limp and trembling in the after math.

Feeling Shizuru withdraw her fingers, she mewled n tortured pleasure as the action sent her into another smaller, but still strong climax. Whimpering, she continued to hold tight to Shizuru even as she felt herself being adjusted to lay comfortably on her lo—Fiancé. Body still jerking in pleasure, she fell into a deep slumber.

Shizuru held tightly to Natsuki as she thought about all that had happened this day.

'_Who knew she had it in her to propose?' _she mused, stroking midnight blue locks contemplatively. Pressing a kiss to Natsukis temple, she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

She was ready to start the rest of her life with the one she loved and nothing could be better.

This was officially the best day ever.

~End~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This isn't a story update! I just wanted to say that this story was inspired by my lovely girlfriend, whom I will be sharing my 5 and 1/2 year anniversary with soon.

I think it's so amazing that two people could love another as much as we do and stick together all this time.

Best wishes to all on finding your One True Love!

-Zepherus


End file.
